


The Secret Admirer Who Wasn't

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I may have been admiring you not so secretly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Admirer Who Wasn't

**Title:** The Secret Admirer Who Wasn't  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  570  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt:  _"I may have been admiring you not so secretly."_  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "I may have been admiring you not so secretly."  
_

* * *

Blaine's eyebrows rise, his lips twisting into a shy smile. "Oh really? I never would have guessed."

Sebastian shrugs, his fingers tapping within his pockets as he watches the boy shuffle around on the spot in front of him. He's entirely entranced by the adorable shine in his eyes and the fullness of his lips and the quirkiness of his clothes and he had  _definitely_  gotten distracted by his ass while they'd danced around.

"Do you want to get a drink?" he says, his eyes scanning over the body in front of him and wondering if it was too presumptuous - too fast - to get this boy into his dorm room and blow his brains with sex. There's just not enough exposed skin available to sneak a peek at and it's making him more eager than usual.

Blaine bites his lip, his gaze trailing away. "I have a boyfriend," the shorter male admits, scuffing his shoe on the ground.

Sebastian takes a daring step closer, invading Blaine's personal space and enjoying the way he can see Blaine's breathing hitch, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows some nerves. "So?" he says, fingertips grazing Blaine's cardigan. His voice lowers to a whisper, "He never has to know."

Blaine hesitates, eyes rising slowly to meet Sebastian's. "I don't want to cheat on him."

"Then break up with him," Sebastian shrugs, his gaze intent on the dilating pupils of Blaine in front of him. "You're clearly tempted."

He watches Blaine shudder, the slight part of his mouth as he exhales unsteadily. It's almost intoxicating luring Blaine towards him, embedding words beneath the shorter boy's skin that makes him question the relationship he has with someone who is clearly unworthy and increasing his determination to show Blaine what he should have,  _could_  have.

Blaine twists upwards, his lips a tentative brush against Sebastian's that doesn't last long when Sebastian surges forward. His thumb eases Blaine's jaw open, his tongue sweeping along teeth and tongue and tasting and claiming. Blaine whimpers into the kiss, his fingers tugging at Sebastian's blazer to draw him closer, and Sebastian can feel how desperately Blaine wants it in the way his tongue drags at Sebastian's, the way his teeth scrape at Sebastian's lower lip, the way their chests connect at some point when the air crushes out of him.

He stifles his moan of disappointment when Blaine pulls away, eyeing the flushed lips and the stuttering breathing that leaves the shorter boy's shoulders heaving. Blaine gaze is low as he drops his hands and steps backwards, a frown crinkling his eyebrows together.

"I shouldn't have done that," Blaine mumbles, his index finger tracing along the swollen flesh of his mouth. Sebastian wonders if it's still tingling as much as his own.

He licks at his lips, still tasting Blaine and wanting to know more about which grooves his hands fit into on Blaine's body, which points make him whine and which make him unravel. "You know where to find me after you've broken up with him," he says with a challenge in his expression that Blaine almost definitely turns pink at and avoids his eyes again.

One thing was certain - Sebastian would chase after Blaine until his admiration of the other boy's talent and attractiveness gained him what he was chasing: Blaine in his bed.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
